In The Cave
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A little sequel after my InuKag fic. Its time for both Miroku and Sango to finally express their love after so long. WARNING: Miroku & Sango lemon. I was new and my plot as well my writing could use improvement here, meaning this fic could have been done better...
1. Chapter 1

**In The Cave**

_So here's my new lemon, that is been at the same time my Inuyasha/Kagome is written. And it takes place a few days after Inuyasha and Kagome mated. Have fun reading this one. I'm kinda low on ideas, but still, I wrote this and it's not boring._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Warning: Lemon._

It's time for Inuyasha and his friends to go on another adventure. Though Naraku's been defeated, the Shikon Jewel is still incomplete, and the shards are still scattered. Miroku and Sango knew Inuyasha and Kagome mated, and now they want to do proclaim their love for one another just like what they did. For Sango, she's trying to overcome her shyness around Miroku, her betrothed. And soon, she is determined to finally express her feelings to him as she was inspired by what Kagome did.

4 days have passed since they left Kaede's village. Inuyasha and gang made a camp in a small forest. It is nearly late in the evening and they had finished their dinner. As of the moment Miroku wants to lead Sango into a place they had for themselves for the evening. He's thinking of sweeping off her feet tonight.

"Come Sango, I found a place for us."

"OK. Why not here?"

"I... It's something we need in private."

"I understand. Let's go Miroku."

They both leave, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala in their campsite. They knew what they're planning and they should leave the issue alone. A little later, Miroku led Sango in a cave nearby. He leads her there and lit a small bonfire and sat down.

"Miroku, what is it you're going to do?" Sango asked him nicely. 'OK Miroku, you can do this. Enough being shy! Now is now!' Miroku thought to himself. "Sango I must say this now. I want to say, even though I haven't even said it when I'm asking you to marry me... I love you Sango."

"Really Miroku?!" Sango lit up, her heart leap in joy. "I do. I really love you, and I mean it. You're the only girl for me." he stated clearly. "Oh Miroku! I love you too!" Sango embraced him, and he hugged back.

They looked at each other's eyes. Their eyes show their immense love for one another. Sango loved him, even though he still continues to flirt with other ladies to bear his child and stuff like that. And now she wanted that, his family's legacy to go on and make a new generation for him, even after Naraku's dead and his family's curse is finally lifted (although he has found a way to summon up his Wind Tunnel and he has total control over it, you may never know when it is needed in their adventures).

Sango reached in to kiss him, and both revel in their first ever kiss. Their tongues play with one another for certain amounts of minutes, knowing that they wanted each other so badly after all these times. Afterwards, they pull apart for air. Miroku stares at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sango, will you love me forever and bear my child or children?"

"Yes. I already told you that."

"But, would you like to have one now?"

"Oh yes Miroku. Please... let's make love here and now. I've been waiting for this."

Sango's arms encircle around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. Miroku gently lay Sango on the ground, and both were lost in a kissing frenzy. Minutes later both pulled apart for air. Sango's hands proceed to remove Miroku's robes. He helps her remove his while he helps remove her clothings. Soon Sango's naked and Miroku still has his pants on.

Their hands travel around their bodies, wanting to feel one another. "Miroku, please touch me. Touch me wherever you want..." she said, feeling brave and wanting him so bad. Complying to her wishes, his hands went down to touch her butt. Sango for once she loved the sensation Miroku's giving her.

Then Miroku's hands pin Sango's hands above her so that he can see her full self. Miroku stares at how perfect her breasts are and her cheeks burning red. Miroku moves in to kiss her again and she gladly takes his tongue in her, then moved down to her neck. She moved her head to give him more room and moans his name in his ears.

Miroku's hands let go of Sango's wrists as he comes across her breasts. He then comes to suck on the left and his hand on her right, wanting to taste her after so long. Sango loved the feeling, and moans louder as she arched, pushing more of her breasts into his mouth. Afterwards he traded places and repeated his methods. Sango moans his name more, feeling scorching ecstasy surging through her.

Miroku moved lower, reaching her wet pussy. "Hey Miroku, can you do me a favor?" Sango suddenly calls him. "Yes, what is it?" "Please make me cum. I want to cum for you. Please?" Sango begged, getting horny from their fun. "As you wish." Miroku complies to her wishes as he licks the outer core, teasing her. Sango moans louder, pushing her hips right into Miroku's face, begging him to lick her dry.

He chuckles quietly from her eagerness, and eventually after messing with her opening, he then plunges his tongue inside of her. Sango screams loud, feeling his hot tongue moving in her private hot regions. Miroku moves his tongue skillfully inside her, attempting to get her honey, the one he's been trying and wanting to taste in a long time. Sango places her hands in his neck and pulls him deeper into her, moaning his name into the air.

Soon Sango reached her peak, screaming loud as she splashes her cum into Miroku's mouth. Miroku eagerly drinks all her love juices, savoring the sweet sugary taste. He continues to lick her until she's dry. Sango pants for air, her breasts bouncing. Soon Miroku notices that and went up to kiss her again and pressing his chest against hers to feel her breasts sandwiched in between, her nipples touching and moving across his chest.

Then Sango turns around to be on top of Miroku, still kissing. Soon she goes lower to his chest and licks it, tasting for what Miroku is. She took this moment to remove his pants, her hands goes on their own and plays with his solid member. Miroku groans her name as she plays with it. Sango then goes lower, reaching her favorite destination.

Sango comes to lick his tip, the whole thing and his ball sacs. Miroku moans in pleasure, and Sango enjoys hearing him doing that. Wanting to take her love to pleasurable heights she fulfilled his wish my enveloping her mouth over his very erected wanting penis. Miroku screams her name loud, feeling immense pleasure. Sango sucks hard fervently, savoring his taste. Soon he climaxed into her, Sango warmly welcomes his seed in her mouth, tasting and swallowing his honey. She too licks him until he's dry, just like what he did to her.

She went back on him and kissed him again, both kissing each other with such love. Their hands travel around their bodies, touching and groping one another for all their worth. After some minutes, she could not wait any longer. She wants him. She needs him. Sango broke the kiss and stare deep into his dark eyes.

"Miroku, take me now please."

"You sure Sango?"

"Yes! I want you, I need you, my beloved monk. Make love to me now!"

Without warning, Sango plunges herself down on top of him. Both scream out loud. Sango's in pain but she's strong, she can hold on. Miroku has to fight down the urge to move, he knows both had to wait until the pain subsided. Soon, the pain was replaced by overwhelming euphoria, and Sango now thrust herself into Miroku. Both moan loud at their names. Sango screams in pleasure as she tightens more around his manhood.

Sango thrust more into him while Miroku had his hands rub her nipples. "UHH! MIROKU!!" Sango screams more. She then went down and savagely kisses him, tongues battle for dominance. She then broke the kiss wanting to hear more of his moans.

"Oh Miroku!!"

"Sango…"

She thrusts her whole self onto his manhood until at last both reach their climax. Both shouted their names in pleasure, their cum erupted like geysers. Sango slumped down, panting to get air.

Miroku then flipped her over and continues his thrusts inside her. Sango screams louder as Miroku goes faster and harder, building up the pressure. "Ohh… Miroku, please! Harder!" Sango screamed out to him. Complying, he rams into her with such immense force while his hands massage her breasts. Her hands entangle in his neck, pulling down for another kiss.

Both were sensing they were nearing on reaching the edge. To help suppress their screams they kiss one another fiercely and ferociously. Soon their juice erupts from them, spilling into them.

They were panting for air, but in their minds, they opt to go for one more round. So that's what they did. Both thrash their naked sweaty bodies like there's no tomorrow. He buried his head in her neck, as her right hand wrapped around his neck and her left around his back. Miroku enjoys her moans and screams, Sango loves his groans and grunts.

Miroku moves into her faster and harder than ever, hitting her g-spot every time. Her walls tighten around his shaft than before. "Oh Miroku... I love you so much" she managed to moan out clearly. "I love you too Sango..." Miroku choked out. Then at last, both achieved their third peak. They embrace each other tightly as they were going to climax again.

"SANGOOOO!!"

"OH MIROKUUUUUUU!!"

Miroku slumped down, and is careful not to crush her with his whole weight. Both were panting for air heavily. They looked at each other in the eye once more, showing their love for one another. Then they got in for a kiss again, loving their tastes. Minutes later they broke apart, again panting for oxygen. They revel in each other's warmth for some minutes until Miroku broke the silence.

"I love you Sango..."

"I love you too Miroku..."

"So, shall we head back to Inuyasha?"

"How about we stay like this? Just for tonight. I want to be with you like this."

"OK. We'll get back to them in the morning. Good night Sango, my dearest."

"Good night Miroku, my beloved."

They soon go into a slumber, their clothes acting as their pillows and blankets. Meanwhile back at the camp, Inuyasha wonders what they've been doing, but got an obvious answer as soon as he smell a scent of something 'steamy and hot'. "Inuyasha, what's taking them so long?" Kagome asks her love. "Well, they've been getting…busy, and it's best to leave them alone." Inuyasha said in a low voice. "Oh, right, I understand." Kagome flushed, knowing what he means.

Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha, and Inuyasha wraps his arms around her protectively, she is his mate after all. Shippo and Kilala were sleeping together in the base of a tree nearby. And so they all sleep in for tonight, getting ready for their journey tomorrow, to new adventures they'll go.

**THE END**

_So guys, do ya like it? Sorry if my lemon now start to look lame or I seem to be repeating myself from my own stories. But that's alright, I just want to make it to pass time and that's it. See ya all later in the near future! Stay tune for more of my stories!_

_One thing: Keep your flames to yourselves!!!!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
